Final Fantasy Essence
|release date=• October 29, 2011 (1st demo) • January 4, 2013 (2nd demo) |download link=Second Demo DL }} Final Fantasy Essence is a fangame made by Clyde Arrowny, formerly known as Celestinator, and his team, as a tribute to Final Fantasy series. Gameplay Battle system The game's battles takes approach on the early Final Fantasy battles where player chose command for each character. However, it is actually shaped after the battle system of , Conditional Turn Battle. Essence system After certain point of the story, the party is granted special bracelets which are used to learn new passive and command abilities. Story Synopsis Plot Three rebels from the Republic of Eldia: Xander, Biggs, and Wedge goes to the City of Qaros to go the Qaros Laboratory and destroy the crystal which was used by the Qaros Empire in their soldiers' creation. While traveling in a train, a group of enemy soldiers starts to investigate the carriage earlier than usual. Stating that their cover would be sooner or later would be blown, Xander leads his friends to the attack. Surprised soldiers fall easily and Xander proposes to put their uniforms which will help them sneak into the Laboratory. At the station, one of the soldiers tells Xander and his friends that they are to assist General in the Laboratory. Inside, where they are asked to show their ID cards and take off their helmets, Xander, Biggs, and Wedge fight Quaros soldiers. At the bridge connecting the Laboratory and the crystal room, High General appears before them and vows to stop them from harming the crystal. Characters Playable characters *'Xander Vale'. Xander is an orphan adopted by the Vale family in Eldia after he ran away from Qaron soldiers in his village. He wants to believe its his mission to destroy all of Qaros including what started all of the pain in the first place. *'Keira Stallard'. Keira was born to Grand General Talon Stallard, a high ranking military official of Qaros. Wishing to follow in his footsteps, she enrolled herself into the Elite Military Academy of Qaros and has great pride for her nation. She believes it is her destiny to help create the most powerful empire on the planet... *'Storm'. Storm defected from the empire because he knew in his heart what was going on. All the nefarious torture that is done. He lives in the povs helping children escape from the labs. *'Jessen Vale'. Taken by some bums from Qaros for money, Jessen is still a strong spirited young boy though he isn't as courageous as his older brother, Xander. To survive in the Povs he pickpockets from the other people and steals from the market place. Guests *'Biggs'. *'Wedge'. Creation and development The following people are working on Final Fantasy Essence: *'Clyde Arrowny': Founder, Writer, Scenario, Planner, Director. *'ClosedWorlds': Writer, Scenario, Artist, Planner. *'Sinmora': Writer, Scenario, Planner. *'Atoa': Artist, Programmer. *'Jonatan': Music Composer. *'Alangato': Music composer. *'Mark Hans Avon': Music Contributer, Main Theme Composer. *'Shizu': Music Contributer. *'Impulse': Music Contributer. It was stated by ClosedWorlds that in January 2011, Final Fantasy Essence was revamped.http://rpgmaker.net/games/2852/blog/5879/ On October 22, 2011, ClosedWorlds submitted the game for the "Nintendo Community Fangame Convention" which was accepted.http://rpgmaker.net/games/2852/blog/5829/ On January 4, 2013, Clyde Arrowny released a second demo for Final Fantasy Essence. References Category:Final Fantasy Essence Category:Video games Category:Spin-offs Category:Final Fantasy XP games